


Bedtime

by LaMariposaRoja



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMariposaRoja/pseuds/LaMariposaRoja
Summary: After a day of drinking, Dean helps his brother get to bed.





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little practice drabble I did to test the waters with writing these characters. It's really short and I wrote it in more of a script format.

Men of Letters Bunker/ Sam’s room – Night 

SAM  
I’m just sayin’ – There’s like no lore ever saying that vampires have to hate garlic. It’s a stupid condiment.

DEAN  
Alright. Sure there, buddy.

SAM and DEAN enter the small bedroom, walking towards the bed with SAM leaning heavily on DEAN. 

DEAN  
Sammy, you’re gonna crush me under your freaky moose weight it you keep swaying like that.

SAM dips to the side, causing the brothers to nearly loose their balance. DEAN quickly pulls an arm away from SAM’s arm to catch the nearest surface. 

SAM  
Mmmmnnnwhyareyousoshort then.

SAM mingles his words incoherently, but DEAN still sighs with a bit of frustration. DEAN readjusts his hold on SAM and begins walking towards the gray bed once more. After a few paces, DEAN is able to deposit SAM – more like throw him—on top of the slightly springy mattress. 

DEAN  
There we go. Phew!

SAM  
But I don’t wanna go to bed now. I’m not so tired.

DEAN  
Says the one who can barely keep his eyes open.

DEAN yawns himself, stretching a bit and grimacing as he pays slow attention to his arms and side, massaging the muscles he used to carry SAM. 

DEAN  
It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you this hammered. Kinda like the time with that Japanese ghost lady you could only see after a couple’a drinks.

SAM  
Shojo spirit.

DEAN  
Yeah…Man you were talking some nonsense then.

SAM  
So were you!

DEAN  
Shut up and go to sleep, Sammy.

DEAN turned to walk out the door, hand on the light switch. 

SAM  
Dean?

DEAN  
What?

SAM  
Thanks.

DEAN  
Don’t thank me, you’re ‘bout to wake up with one hell of a hangover tomorrow.

SAM frowned and pulled a pillow from his bed, throwing it towards DEAN. DEAN catches the pillow and sends it right back with a bit more intensity than necessary. The pillow hits SAM square in the face, knocking him backwards. 

SAM  
Ow! Jerk!

DEAN  
Bitch.


End file.
